1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a motor drive controller and a method for controlling a motor and, more particularly, to a motor drive controller and a method for controlling a motor which measures rotation unevenness.
2. Description of the Related Art
In image forming devices such as a color copier, it is important to use a motor having less rotation unevenness (wow and flutter). This is because, when the rotation unevenness is present at the motor, there is a possibility of color unevenness occurring during printing.
In JP-A-2012-141249, there is disclosed a rotary electron beam printing device having a configuration in which a rotation speed servo control of a motor is performed depending on a rotation unevenness signal of the motor obtained by processing a read signal of a rotary encoder.
The device described in JP-A-2012-141249 is provided with the rotary encoder or a configuration for reading the rotary encoder, and a configuration such as a signal generator processing a read signal of the rotary encoder, and becomes large in scale.